Another Way to Love
by vanillate
Summary: Ini hanyalah sekelumit kisah sederhana tentang Luhan yang masih terkurung dalam bayangan masa lalunya. Tentang Baekhyun yang terus rela untuk disakiti. Tentang Suho yang melepas cintanya begitu saja, serta berbagai kisah pelik lainnya. ALL EXO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS. GS for Uke! CHAP 1 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Another Way to Love

Author : vanillate

Cast : All EXO official pairings

Lemgth : chaptered

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, friendship

Summary : Ini hanya sekelumit kisah sederhana tentang bagaimana mereka saling mencintai dan berusaha mempertahankan cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

March, 2012

Suara brankar yang didorong secara terburu-buru kian bergema disepanjang lorong yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu, beriringan dengan derap langkah yang seakan berpacu melawan waktu. Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut coklat madu tampak ikut melangkah mengikuti brankar itu. Matanya yang sudah basah tetap terfokus pada sosok lain yang tergolek di atas ranjang brankar, meski pikirannya entah ada dimana.

Pikirannya kalut. Otaknya seakan tak ingin bekerja sama untuk memberikan perintah yang tepat. Hanya ada satu nama di dalam kepalanya, seolah sudah terpatri secara permanen disana.

"Seunghoon-ah, ku mohon bertahanlah..."

Hingga tanpa sadar , brankar itu telah memasuki sebuah ruangan, dilanjutkan dengan dua orang suster yang menahan tubuhnya -dan tubuh pria lain yang sejak tadi bersamanya- , mengisyaratkan mereka agar tetap di ruang tunggu.

Tubuhnya limbung dan merosot begitu saja di kursi, diikuti pemuda berkulit pucat tadi yang kini mengambil tempat di sisinya sambil merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya

"Tenanglah, Lu. Seunghoon hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan sosok yang ada di balik ruang operasi tersebut.

Menit demi menit terus bergulir, dengan sangat lambat. Gadis itu kian jengah dan merasa seolah waktu ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia bersumpah jika 10 menit lagi pintu itu tak terbuka maka ia akan mendobraknya dan masuk kesana secara paksa. Apa manusia-manusia di dalam tak merasakan betapa kalutnya ia sekarang?

Dan demi apapun. Ini benar—benar membuatnya gila.

Lain halnya dengan si gadis, pemuda pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya justru tampak lebih tenang. Meski rasa khawatir jelas menggerogotinya. Disini dirinyalah yang dituntut untuk tetap kuat, kalau bukan ia, lantas siapa? Ditambah lagi, ia juga merasakan sebersit rasa sakit ketika melihat Luhan –gadis yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya-, tampak begitu tertekan karena pemuda lain. Ya, mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan hatinya,tapi sampai kapan ia harus begini?

Luhan masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan meremas-tangannya-sendiri-yang-berkeringat hingga tak menyadari pintu itu sudah terbuka, bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih diikuti beberapa suster dibelakangnya.

Refleks,mereka pun langsung menghampiri dokter yang tengah membuka maskernya sambil menghela nafas yang terlampau berat. Terlihat jelas gurat putus asa dan penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Ba..bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

"Seunghoon hyung baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter itu menatap mereka bergantian, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pasrah. "Maaf-..."

Dan seketika itu juga, tanpa perlu dokter itu menjelaskan lebih detail, Luhan sudah merasa kalau tulang-tulangnya dilolosi secara paksa. Tubuhnya ambruk. Airmata merembes begitu saja diiringi isakan menyakitkan yang kian tak terkontrol memecah keheningan malam itu.

"...tidak. ti..tidak." racaunya tak jelas. "baru tadi sore aku..aku dan Seunghoon.. TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Sehun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada gadis itu, meredam segala kepiluan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha, namun sejak awal kondisi Seunghoon memang.."

"TIDAK! hiks hiks" seolah memberi penolakan pada penjelasan doter, namja itu menutup telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ka-kalian berbohong...tid- hiks.. Sehuna mereka jahat..hiks"

Dan malam itu. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja, diiringi riak-riak air hujan yang bertemu dengan tanah dan petir yang bersahutan, seolah ikut menangisi keadaannya. Dunianya serasa diambil secara paksa, sementara ia hanya bisa menangis di depan ruangan sialan itu.

Tanpa sedikitpun mengerti akan keberadaan namja lain yang sama terpuruknya dengan dia. Bahkan lebih, _karena ia memiliki alasan lain_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

May, 2012

Semburat jingga khas senja mulai nampak ketika gadis manis itu masih bertahan berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil terus menggenggam erat ponselnya –yang terus berdering sejak tadi, namun ia abaikan-. Raganya disini, namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang kini tengah melanglang buana jauh, ke percakapannya dengan seorang pemuda lain beberapa hari lalu, yang masih terputar jelas diotaknya bak rol film.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda dengan senyum bak malaikat itu datang menghampirinya, lantas memeluknya terlampau erat. Kemudian menggendongnya sambil berputar, seolah ingin menyampaikan kebahagiaannya yang kian membuncah.

Pemuda itu melepas gendongannya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi terus ia genggam. Amplop yang rupanya akan merubah segalanya. Membawa kenyataan indah sekaligus menjadi penghantar mimpi buruk.

Disana tertulis jelas. Bahwa pemuda itu, atau kau boleh menyebutnya Suho, dinyatakan diterima di University of Cambridge untuk jurusan Arsitektur.

Dan ia tahu dengan jelas, inilah cita-cita Suho sejak lama. Obsesinya yang sama sekali tak mungkin untuk diredam, yang telah ia suarakan sejak lama. Dan kini, pemuda itu berhasil meraihnya, menggenggam impiannya.

_Sekaligus melepas cintanya_

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengembalikan pikirannya dari lamunan sialan itu.

Jika ia tak salah, pesawat yang ditumpangi Suho akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi. Dan ia telah melakukan salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya dengan tetap berada disini, bukannya mengantarkan kekasihnya. Namun ia tak sanggup. Hatinya terus berontak, untuk menolak kenyataan ini.

Dan kalau ia memang yakin dengan keputusannya, mungkin inilah saat yang paling tepat. Karena ia tak akan sanggup memikul beban seberat ini untuk waktu yang lama. Dan ia tak ingin menjadi beban untuk pemuda itu. Bukankah sejak dulu ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa amplop itulah yang akan menjadi penentu segalanya.

Untuk sekian alasan yang ia tak tahu darimana asalnya, matanya mulai beralih menatap ponselnya -yang kini menampilkan belasan missed call dari pemuda lain yang tengah menunggunya di bandara-, tak buang waktu, ia pun langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Dan nada sambung yang terdengar seolah mengiringi sebersit rasa menyesakan yang sekejap itu menguasai dirinya. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bertahan, demi meloloskan satu kalimat itu.

"Junmyun-ah, sebaiknya kita sampai disini saja.."

_Dan sambungan terputus. Begitu juga dengan hati mereka_

OoOoOoOoOoO

June, 2014

Gadis bermata sipit itu masih membenamkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya. Air matanya terus merembes, seolah enggan berhenti, tak peduli pada eyelinernya yang mulai lumer tak beraturan. Beruntung kondisi kelas sudah benar-benar sepi, sehingga tak akan ada mendengar isak tangis memalukannya saat ini.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan segalanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi pemuda itu. Namun hatinya terus menolak untuk berhenti. Dan menangis setelah melihat pemudanya melakukan hal itu merupakan rutinitasnya selama ini. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan semuanya secara langsung, ia takut pemuda itu menganggapnya berlebihan, karena ia sungguh tak sanggup kalau paada akhirnya justru dirinyalah yang ditinggalkan.

Disela keheningan, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Disusul dengan suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan derap langkah terburu-buru.

"ya Tuhan, Baekkie!" suara nyaring gadis lain langsung memenuhi ruangan. Gadis itu langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak gadis sipit itu seraya mengusap punggungnya, karena gadis itu masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lu..." ucapnya disela isak tangisnya.

Sementara seorang pemuda lagi, yang tadi datang bersama Luhan, langsung mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Baekhyun dan berlutut disana, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Perlahan ia menyisipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya, lantas mengusap lengannya perlahan.

"Baek.." panggil pemuda itu dengan suara baritonenya

"..."

"Hey, Baek, kau dengar aku?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun sudah memeluk leher pemuda itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. "Hiks.. Yeol, hiks.."

"Ssst tenanglah. Apakah ini untuk alasan yang sama lagi?"

Dan tak ada jawaban, kecuali anggukan gadis itu di lehernya. Yang otomatis membuat pemuda baritone tadi mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Mati kau, Kim_."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Haruskah aku melepasnya?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menatap temannya. Pandangannya malah terfokus pada kakinya yang masih memainkan riak-riak air kolam.

Gadis lain dengan surai hitam pekat sontak menoleh kearahnya, sambil tersenyum miring "Aku justru ragu kalau dia bisa lepas dari dirimu.."

"Tapi ak-"

"Oh ayolah. Dia tak bisa lepas darimu barang sedetik kan? Tak sadarkah kau akan itu?"

"Aku sadar, seratus persen sadar. Dan justru itu yang membuatku ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Tidakkah kau merasa dia terlalu berlebihan? Setiap menit dengan laporan? Serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan curiga yang sesungguhnya tak memiliki dasar apapun-"

"Hey itu jelas karena dia terlalu mencintaimu!"

"...Aku- dia terlalu mengekang ku. Duniaku tak hanya seputar tentang dirinya. Banyak hal yang menunggu untuk kulakukan. Aku tak suk- _aku jengah..._"

OoOoOoOoOoO

YEAHAHAHAHA, ini mungkin bisa disebut prolognya kaliya! Disini memang belum aku munculin semua, karena ini cuma gambaran awal tentang konfliknya hehe. Sisanya pasti muncul di chap berikutnya OHIYAA maaf sekali untuk typonya yeaaaaa

Btw, mind to review?


	2. another way to love

**Another Way to Love **

Author : vanillate

Cast :** All of EXO members**

Pairs : **All of EXO Official Pairings**

Summary : Ini hanya sekelumit kisah sederhana tentang bagaimana mereka saling mencintai dan berusaha mempertahankan cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

OoOoOoOoO

**Seoul, 2014**

Gadis itu menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap. Ia berada disebuah lorong panjang yang seolah tak berujung dengan banyak ruangan-ruangan tak berpintu disekitarnya, yang juga tak kalah gelapnya dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Mata beningnya mulai berkabut, dadanya naik turun tak karuan, tak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Lu.."

Gadis itu seketika memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki berpakaian serba putih dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, berdiri di salah satu ruangan yang ada disana.

"SEUNGHOON!" dan sekejap itu, seiring suara Luhan yang bergema dilorong, dan langkahnya yang berderap kesana, sosok itu kemudian menghilang, membuat Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Sosok itu akan muncul disalah satu ruangan, memanggil namanya, dan saat Luhan menuju kearahnya ia akan langsung menghilang. Luhan merasa dipermainkan, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting, Seunghoon..., Seunghoonnya...

Luhan terduduk disana, nafasnya yang berpacu tak beraturan. Sampai ia merasakan secercah cahaya didekatnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat Seunghoon turut berdiri di lorong itu, beberapa langkah di depannya. Secara impulsif, Luhan langsung berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Awalnya ia hanya menyeret kaki-kakinya yang sudah mulai lelah, namun seiring dengan gerakan sosok Seunghoon yang mundur teratur menjauhi dirinya, gerakan Luhan pun semakin cepat. Ia berlari. Berlari mengejar Seunghoonnya yang entah kenapa justru menghindarinya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan melepas Seunghoon lagi kali ini.

"Seunghoon-ah, ku mohon..."

Sosok itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda. Namun tetap saja tak menghentikan langkah Luhan. Dan dalam sekejap, sosok itu menghilang. Luhan semakin menggila, hingga ia tiba diujung lorong, dan sadar itu adalah mulut jurang yang curam. Ia tak dapat berhenti, tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja ke dalam jurang yang semakin gelap mencekam, membuatnya semakin jauh dari Seunghoon.

OoOoOoOoO

"TIDAAAAK!"

Luhan bangun terduduk begitu saja, dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan nafas tak karuan_. Sial, mimpi itu lagi, _batinnya. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini? Tenggelam dalam bayangan, dan bukannya tertarik ke permukaan, ia justru semakin jauh terseret ke dalamnya.

Diliriknya jam di nakas dekat ranjangnya, sedikit menyipitkan mata dalam keadaan remang-remang. Pukul 5 pagi, masih terlalu pagi memang. Tapi masa bodoh, ia tak memiliki minat untuk tidur lagi -setelah dipermainkan dalam mimpi konyol itu-. Dicepolnya rambut panjang keemasannya asal, dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

Tadinya Luhan ingin ke dapur mencari minum, namun begitu mendengar suara-suara dari ruang tengah, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan merubah haluan. Begitu sampai diruang tengah, ia justru mendapati seorang pemuda dengan wajah tegas berambut keemasan -seperti miliknya-, yang hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek sedang menonton tv dengan santainya, tak lupa semangkuk makanan yang entah apa ditangannya.

Luhan menghampirinya, dan langsung mengambil tempat tepat disebelahnya. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Pemuda tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kearah Luhan, kemudian memberikan cengiran "Eoh? Aku kelaparan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, dan memutuskan kesini karena aku yakin kau punya stok makanan." Tangannya menunjukkan semangkuk ramen yang sudah hampir habis ditangannya.

"Jabatanmu saja yang tinggi tapi ramen saja tidak punya."

Pemuda itu, atau kau boleh menyebutnya Kris, adalah kakak laki-laki Luhan, terpaut empat tahun diatasnya. Mereka sudah tak tinggal bersama orang tua mereka sejak 3 tahun lalu. Ibu mereka meninggal sejak keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar,sehingga mereka hanya diasuh oleh sang ayah. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, tepatnya 3 tahun lalu, ayah mereka memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan berdarah Italia. Dari situ, Kris dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartement yang letaknya saling bersebelahan ini.

Bukan, mereka pindah bukan karena tak bisa menerima sosok baru dalam keluarga mereka. Kris dan Luhan justru menerima perempuan itu dengan baik, begitu juga sebaliknya terlebih ibu baru mereka itu benar-benar menyayangi Kris dan Luhan seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun entahlah, mereka merasa lebih nyaman dan bebas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Toh kadang, diakhir pekan ibu mereka akan berkunjung kemari.

"Kau baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu jam segini?"

"He'em. Kenapa?"

"Kau sama saja seperti appa."

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian meletakkan mangkuknya ke meja. "Aku sengaja menyelesaikannya semalaman, agar seharian ini aku bebas. Panda itu akan mengamuk kalau hari ini aku sibuk lagi."

"Aku heran kenapa dia betah ditinggal-tinggal olehmu." Balas Luhan sambil terkikik begitu melihat kakaknya yang menatap jengkel.

"Kau kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Aku terbangun begitu saja. Bukankah bagus?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi kris, "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya langsung.

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat "Tidak."

Meski Kris yakin kalau adiknya itu berbohong, ia memilih untuk tak peduli, toh ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Hah baiklah. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, kau kembali tidur saja sana."

Dan luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung kris yang berlalu menuju pintu apartemennya sambil merenung.

OoOoOoOoO

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang tercipta diantara keheningan di meja makan pagi itu. Sampai salah satu gadis disana menghentikan acara sarapannya dan menatap gadis lain didepannya dengan jengkel.

"Mengacak-acak mereka seperti itu tak akan membuat mereka langsung lari ke perutmu." Xiumin membuka percakapan pagi itu.

"Justru bagus, dengan begitu makanan ini tak akan mengancam bentuk tubuhku kan, eonnie."

"Aish."

Yixing justru terkekeh geli melihat gadis didepannya malah mendengus kesal tak karuan, kemudian ia mulai menyuapkan makanannya sendiri.

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa pagi ini?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Luhan. Aku akan ke apartemennya dulu." Jawabnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Mereka memang lebih sering ditinggal berdua dirumah ini. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang kini berpusat di Cina, dan hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Awalnya kedua orang tuanya meminta agar kedua gadis ini turut pindah ke Cina, namun keduanya kompak menolak. Xiumin sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menetap disini bersama Yixing, adik tirinya.

Ayahnya dan ibu Yixing menikah ketika ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Dan semuanya berjalan begitu saja tanpa hambatan, baik Xiumin maupun Yixing yang masih kecil tentu saja tak berbuat banyak dan dapat menerima keadaan ini. Terlebih kepribadian keduanya yang sama-sama menyenangkan. Mereka terus tumbuh bersama, dengan kedua orang tua yang juga sangat menyayangi mereka.

Meskipun belakangan ini adiknya tampak sedikit berubah.

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Jongdae pasti sudah datang, pikir Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Yixing-ah aku duluan! Aku akan pulang telat sepertinya. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa." Pamitnya seraya mengitari meja menuju kursi Yixing kemudian mencium pipi adiknya tersebut.

Yixing menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia terkekeh lagi, eonnienya itu tampak selalu bahagia setelah bersama laki-laki bernama Jongdae itu.

OoOoOoOoO

Mobil Jongdae melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang pagi itu tumben-tumbennya tampak lengang. Matanya terfokus pada jalan, sambil sesekali melirik pada gadis disebelahnya. Merasa bosan dengan celotehan penyiar radio pagi itu, tangan Jongdae bergerak untuk menyetel kaset dari grup musik kesukaannya. Dan lantun berjudul Vanilla Twilight langsung mengalun disana.

"Selera musikmu rupanya belum berubah," komentar Xiumin

Jongdae menoleh kearahnya, "Dan memang tak akan berubah, aku sudah menyukainya bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu haha."

Xiumin melirik kekasihnya sebentar kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Haah kau sama saja seperti Yixing.."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, entah mana yang lebih fanatik, kau atau dia, tapi koleksinya mengenai grup musik kesukaanmu itu cukup banyak."

Jongdae menoleh dan tampak tertarik. "Wah menarik sekali. Sepertinya dia cocok kujadikan selingkuhan." cetusnya dengan mata jahilnya.

Xiumin mendelik dan memukul lengan itu sekilas. Membuat Jongdae langsung melepaskan tawanya, dan mengacak surai hitam kekasihnya. "Haha, kau seolah ingin memakan adikmu hidup-hidup."

"Tidak. Jangan macam-macam, dia sudah ada yang punya, meskipun pemiliknya itu entah sedang dimana. Lebih baik kau yang kumakan."

"AH kau yakin sanggup memakanku?" Jongdae membalas dengan kerlingan menggoda yang kentara. Membuat pipi Xiumin memerah dan mulutnya semakin megatup, _kepala kerdus sialan._

"Kau ada kegiatan klub lagi hari ini?" tanya Xiumin, berusaha mengalihkan Jongdae dari pembicaraan menyebalkan itu. Jongdae membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Kami mempunyai projek baru. Tak apa kan?"

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu berlatih."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus benar-benar berlatih dengan baik. Aku tak mau seperti waktu itu, Yuri sunbae terus-terusan menatap tak suka padaku karena keberadaanku membuatmu tak fokus latihan. Kau melihat kearahku terus."

"Itu bukan salahku. Keberadaanmu yang membuat aku tak dapat menontrol mataku sendiri, sayang."

"Aish kau ini~" Xiumin memukul lengan Jongdae pelan. Jongdae yang gemas malah menarik pundak Xiumin merapat padanya, dan mengecup pelipis kekasihnya itu.

"YA! Perhatikan jalanmu pabbo!"

OoOoOoOoO

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tampak memasuki pelataran parkir Inha University, sebelum akhirnya berhenti disalah satu sudutnya. Pemuda berkulit tan tampak keluar dari pintu kemudi, mengitari mobil menuju pintu disebelahnya, lantas membukakan pintu itu untuk gadisnya.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan disamping mobil tersebut.

"Aku akan langsung ke kelas. Jadwalmu setengah jam lagi kan, Baek?"

Gadis sipit yang dipanggil Baek itu hanya mengangguk.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu dikelas. Arra?"

"he'em. Arraseo jonginna~"

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya singkat. "Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu."

Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jongin membalikan badannya lagi. "Kau tak lupa dengan janji kita nanti malam kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat."

Baekhyun masih memandangi punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauh, sampai tubuh pemuda itu menghilang saat berbelok di koridor. _"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah lupa."_ batinnya. Dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bergegas ke kantin.

OoOoOoOoO

Gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut dikuncir kuda itu menggerutu super jengkel, merutuki ponselnya yang terus menerus bergetar sejak tadi di saku celananya, membuat ia tak bisa fokus pada penjelasan dosennya. Awalnya ia berusaha tak peduli, tapi lama-lama ia kesal juga. Tak mungkin ia mengangkat panggilan itu, mengetikkan pesan pun sama saja, mata dosennya yang setajam elang itu pasti akan langsung menangkapnya, apalagi ia ada dibarisan kedua dari depan.

Tak ada sedikitpun dari deretan angka dan rumus di papan tulis yang dapat diterima oleh otaknya. Demi Tuhan! Getaran ini benar-benar mengganggu. Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, apasih maunya pemuda ini?

"Kau..." suara berat dan dalam itu terdengar ditengah keheningan. Sekaligus membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menggerutu dalam dunianya sendiri, langsung terdiam.

Kyungsoo menatap dosennya, yang rupanya juga menatap langsung kearahnya. Lalu ia memalingkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan mendapati sebagian teman sekelasnya juga memandang kearahnya, membuatnya menggigit bibir seketika. Dengan takut-takut ia kembali menatap dosen super killer itu.

"A-aku?"

"Ya, kau. Kau pikir siapalagi yang berani memasang tampang konyol dan marah-marah di kelasku?"

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo mengumpat, _sial, siapa pula yang marah-marah, dasar kakek tua menyebalkan_. Entahlah hal sekecil apapun nampaknya dapat menyinggung perasaan dosen tua itu.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup mengikuti kelasku, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Ia mendesah lagi dalam hati sebelum menjawab, "Maaf songsanim, saya tak akan mengulangi lagi."

Dosennya hanya menatap tajam sekali lagi kearahnya, kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap papan tulis, tampak tak peduli lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap ponsel di saku celananya yang baru saja berhenti bergetar sambil merapalkan sumpah serapah pada laki-laki yang secara tak langsung telah membuatnya mengalami hal memalukan tadi.

OoOoOoOoO

Suara hak sepatu berderap teratur di koridor yang sepi itu. Seorang gadis dengan lekukan tubuh yang mengintimidasi, tinggi, ramping, dan perpotongan lain yang tampak dipahat sempurna, serta dibalut dress hitam sederhana melangkah cepat disana. Tangannya masih sibuk membenahi resleting tasnya, tak menyadari sosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Dan saat hampir bertubrukan, pemuda itu menahan kedua pundak si gadis dengan tangannya.

Zitao -gadis tadi- mengangkat kepalanya, yang rupanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan wajah pemuda yang langsung membuat rahangnya mengeras.

"KAU?!" Zitao melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu, lalu menunjuk wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari? Bukankah berkas-berkas pekerjaanmu itu selalu menahanmu, hah?"

"Hey hey, tenanglah. Kenapa kau langsung emosi seperti ini?"

Gadis dengan mata panda itu membenarkan deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, mengendurkan garis wajahnya yang tadi mengencang, kemudian mengangkat alisnya sambil bertanya "Kau pikir aku kenapa?"

"Yah, ada apa denganmu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Zitao-ya"

"Diam."

"Apa salahku?"

"Tanyakan saja pada klien dan partner-partner bisnismu yang menyenangkan itu."

Pemuda yang rupanya adalah Kris itu mendesah panjang, bahunya luruh.

"Bukankah aku sudah menepati janjiku? Kenapa kau malah marah?"

Zitao tak menjawab, seolah meminta Kris melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dua hari lalu aku berjanji akan memberikan satu hariku penuh padamu, dan aku membuktikannya hari ini."

"Tapi seharian kemarin kau tak menghubungiku, pesanku pun tak ada yang kau balas!" Zitao masih mencoba melawan, meski ia tau, pemudia dihadapannya ini tak patut ia salahkan.

"Itu karena kemarin aku benar-benar sibuk, aku mengerjakan seluruh tugas untuk hari ini juga, agar sekarang aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Sungguh."

"..."

"Hey, kau benar-benar tak ingin pergi denganku?"

"..."

"Padahal aku beriat menghabiskan satu hari penuh denganmu. Kemanapun kau membawaku, aku siap. Tapi kau malah benar-benar marah."

Zitao lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Tapi ia sudah tidak memasang ekspresi datarnya, sekarang ia malah menghindari tatapan Kris sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam tak jelas. Dan Kris tahu, kalau sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau? Baiklah aku pergi."

Baru saja Kris akan membalikan badan, tiba-tiba suara Zitao menginterupsi. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha kemarilah sayang.." Kris membuka tangannya, dan langsung menangkupkan tubuh ramping Zitao disana, yang justru dibalas gadis itu dengan pukulan pelan di dada kris.

"Arra, arra. Maafkan aku, okay?"

"Aku dimaafkan kan?" dan Kris langsung tersenyum begitu merasakan Zitao mengangguk di pelukannya. "Baiklah, ayo bersenang-senang." Tangannya mulai berpindah ke pundak gadis itu, dan mengajaknya meninggalkan koridor tersebut.

OoOoOoOoO

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang serta mata yang seolah terus berbinar itu menjulurkan lehernya, memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kantin, mencari-cari sosok seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap gadis berambut kuncir kuda yang duduk bersama dua orang temannya disudut kantin, dan tanpa sadar ia mendesah lega. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Astaga Kyung, aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Aku menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi tak kau angkat, bahkan setelah itu ponselmu mati begitu saja. Tak tahukah ka-" mulut Chanyeol langsung saja memberondong gadis itu. Kemudian begitu matanya menangkap dua sosok lain yang juga duduk disana, ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "OH. Hai Baek, Lu, kalian disini juga ternyata."

Kedua gadis yang disapanya langsung membalas dengan senyuman ceria, sementara gadis yang sejak tadi dicarinya, yang kini duduk dihadapannya justru malah menatap tajam kearahnya, sambil mendesah malas.

"Terimakasih . aku ada kelas tadi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kelas? Kelas apa? Bukankah jadwalmu-"

"Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol aku ada kelas tambahan tadi."

"Kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Ya. Dan aku menyesal tak memberitahumu. Karena teleponmu berhasil membuatku ditegur oleh Lee Songsaenim."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, namun sambil tersenyum geli. "Benarkah? Ahaha maafkan aku, Kyung hahaha tapi apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Astaga."

"YA! Diam. Aku masih kesal padamu. Lagipula aku sudah besar, kau tak perlu memberondongku setiap jam."

Dan Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, seolah tak pernah lelah untuk terlihat ceria. "Kau sudah makan? Belum kan? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar."

Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, namun keburu disela oleh salah satu temannya yang berambut keemasan, "Ide bagus, Kyungsoo kelaparan daritadi."

"Benarkah? Aish kenapa tak menghubungiku daritadi. Aku tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarimu dulu. Kajja kita cari makanan." Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo begitu saja, meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tak menyadari Kyungsoo yang sempat memberikan tatapan memelas kearah kedua temannya.

"Kyungie itu benar-benar, Lu. Padahal Chanyeol sangat baik dan perhatian padanya." Ujar teman Kyungsoo yang lain, Baekhyun, gadis dengan mata sipit yang selalu dibubuhi eyeliner.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum menggoda, "Bukankah Chanyeol juga sangat baik dan perhatian padamu?"

"YA, LU!"

OoOoOoOoO

Luhan masih membiarkan matanya terpejam, menikmati alunan lagu yang mengalun dari earphonenya. Jendela kelas yang terbuka membuat ia bisa merasakan sejuknya angin sore itu. Ia tahu kelas ini sudah sepenuhnya kosong sejak tadi. Tapi ia masih mempertahankan posisinya disini. Entahlah, belakangan ini ia memang lebih menikmati waktu-waktu sepinya.

Padahal dulu ia selalu menghabiskan saat-saat seperti ini bersama seseorang. Pemuda yang tak pernah absen mengisi harinya, dulu. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu sudah tak dapat lagi menjejakki waktu di setapak yang sama dengan Luhan. Seunghoon.

_Haha, semua memang sudah berubah untumu kan, Lu?_ Batinnya.

Sekejap, Luhan membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara bangku yang diputar. Dan mata beningnya langsung bertemu pandang dengan pemuda putih pucat dengan rahang dan alis yang tampak sangat tegas. Pemuda itu memutar bangku di depan mejanya, dan kini duduk menghadap kearahnya. Tanpa sadar ia malah menelusuri wajah namja itu, wajah yang sangat persis dengan seseorang di masa lalu mereka, yang dalam sekejap membuat ia merasa tertarik dalam pusaran waktu menuju masa lalu. Namun hanya sekejap, sampai matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata nyalang yang sangat tajam. Mata itulah satu-satunya pembeda diantara mreka.

"Kau disini rupanya." Pemuda itu membuka suara.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Tidak, sebelum aku memastikan keadaanmu. Aku menunggumu digerbang sejak tadi dan kau tak juga muncul. Panggilanku tak ada yang kau angkat, jadi aku memutuskan mencarimu."

Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat matanya menyipit. "Makin lama kau terlihat seperti Chanyeol. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sehunna."

"Kau tetap rusa kecil dimataku."

_Kau selamanya akan menjadi rusa kecilku..._

Sehun menyadari air muka Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah, namun gadis itu kembali menguasai dirinya, dan Sehun berusaha tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Wajahmu tampak lelah.." Sehun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ya aku memang _lelah_.."

"Kau mempunyai banyak waktu untuk istirahat bukan?"

"Bahkan kalau bisa aku memilih untuk berhenti."

Sehun paham, seratus persen paham akan maksud ucapan Luhan. Ia mengetahui semuanya, tak ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan. Tentang bagaimana Luhan menjalani hidup setelah kejadian itu, Luhan yang masih hidup dalam kenangan, Luhan yang tenggelam akan perasaannya, mimpi-mimpi buruk Luhan, Luhan yang terus berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, bahkan Luhan yang terkadang menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah orang itu. Sehun paham, dan bagian yang menyedihkannya adalah bahwa ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha menjaga gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu aku masih disini kan." _Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Lebih baik dari yang pernah dia lakukan untukmu dulu._

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapanku kalau bukan kau?"

"Yang ada di hadapanmu ini adalah Oh Sehun, Lu. Oh sehun yang paling tampan."

"Ya ya ya. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling tampan."

Sehun tersenyum gemas lalu mengacak surai keemasan Luhan, tak peduli saat gadis itu malah merengut sebal atas ulahnya. "ya! Hentikan!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore, aku malas kalau terlalu lama merasakan kemacetan." Sehun bangkit berdiri diikuti luhan yang langsung merapikan tasnya, sejenak pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Dan sepertinya kau perlu tidur lebih cepat hari ini."

OoOoOoOoO

Detik-detik jarum jam terus berjalan, hingga kini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu menunggu disini, tanpa kepastian. Berkali-kali ia meremas tangannya sendiri, kemudian mengecek ponselnya yang hanya diam membisu tanpa ada tanda-tanda panggilan atau semacamnya.

"Dia belum menghubungimu, Baek?" Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun dari dapur menuju ruang tengah langsung bertanya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun, sementara Sehun duduk di sofa single dekat mereka.

Saat ini mereka memang tengah berada di apartemen Luhan. Sehun yang tadi mengantar Luhan memang sengaja menghabiskan waktunya disini dulu seperti biasanya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia menyusul setelah kegiatan klubnya selesai, seperti yang ia janjikan tadi siang, sekaligus meminta sedikit bantuan Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sibuk, Lu?"

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya itu berdering nyaring. Baekhyun meraihnya, dan langsung melihat nama yang tertera disana. Ia sempat menatap kearah Luhan dulu sambil tersenyum lebar dan bergumam "Dia, Lu.." sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

Luhan memperhatikan temannya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, bagaimana Baekhyun tampak begitu senang dengan telfon dari pemuda di seberang sana. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat air muka Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan berubah, tak seceria tadi. Hingga Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Bagaimana Baek?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, kemudian sambil berusaha tersenyum, ia menjawab. "Jongin membatalkannya lagi, dia bilang dia lupa kalau ada janji dengan eommanya. Dan yah, aku harus mengerti."

Luhan beralih mengusap pundak Baekhyun sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sendu, "Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus, Baek."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Baekkie..."

"Ahaha sudahlah, yang batal kencan kan aku, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat menyedihkan eum?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mebuatnya jengah ini, sekaligus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku perlu berbicara dengan si hitam itu?" Sehun, yang sedari tadi menyimak dari sofanya akhirnya buka suara, menatap bergantian pada dua gadis mungil disana.

"Yah! Jangan! Tak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan dengan dia."

"Aish kau ini keras kepala sekali." Gerutu Luhan.

"Hahaha sudahlah Lu, aku sudah biasa, kau saja yang berlebihan."

Luhan menatap sengit kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, malam ini aku menginap ya. Sudah jam segini, aku tak berani pulang sendiri, lagipula aku juga mulai mengantuk hehe. Aku duluan~" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil bangkit berdiri kemudian berlalu menuju salah satu kamar disana, diikuti tatapan sendu luhan.

"Hah aku tak habis pikir dengan anak itu."

"Bukankah Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

_Kau pikir aku juga percaya saat kau bertingkah seolah dirimu baik-baik saja, Lu?_ Batin Sehun.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau juga tidur. Bukankah aku kesini untuk memastikan kau akan tidur cepat?" Sehun bangkit berdiri, dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya, sementara Luhan hanya menurut, tahu bahwa Sehun tak bisa dibantah.

Dikamar pun lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menurut pada tatapan sengit Sehun dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan masuk kebalik selimutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, mimpikan aku ya haha." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu, dan mematikan saklar lampu yang ada disana, sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sehun tak langsung pergi. Ia masih berada di depan kamar Luhan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya disana dengan mata terpejam. Pikirannya kembali mengawang-awang entah kemana. Setidaknya, hari ini ia telah berhasil memastikan Luhan melewati harinya dengan baik lagi, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Meski masih banyak hari-hari yang harus mereka lewati.

OoOoOoOoO

**Cambridge, Inggris 2014**

Suho merapatkan jaket tebalnya, kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan juga tersembunyi didalam saku jaketnya. Suhu udara benar-benar gila saat ini. Namun pemuda ini nampaknya tak peduli. Ia masih menapaki jalanan setapak yang basah, sendirian, disaat hari sudah semakin gelap.

Ia malas sekali kembali ke kamar asramanya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan disana. Ditambah lagi suasana sepi yang sangat tak disukainya. Membuat pikirannya akan kembali melanglang buana jauh, menuju sosok seorang gadis. Gadisnya, cintanya, yang dengan bodohnya ia tinggalkan dua tahun lalu. Ia yang dengan bodohnya tak menyadari perasaan gadis itu tentang keputusannya ke kemari, ia yang dengan bodohnya tak berusaha memperjuangkan apapun, ia yang dengan bodohnya pergi begitu saja.

Didalam kepalanya masih terekam jelas kalimat gadis itu yang memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja saat ia di bandara. Dan itulah yang membuat semuanya terasa semakin sulit. Di awal kedatangannya ke negara ini, ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Ini memang cita-citanya sejak lama, namun kekosongan yang menganga lebar dalam dirinya benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Sebuah kekosongan yang hanya dapat diisi dengan eksistensi gadis itu.

Hah, bahkan saat ia tak sedang berada di dalam kamarnya yang sepi seperti sekarang inipun pikiran tentang gadis itu memang tak mampu ia sirnakan. Kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun, tak ada setitikpun kenangan mereka yang dapat ia hapuskan.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Tangan Suho yang berada didalam saku jaket kembali menggenggam sebuah bros. Bros yang sudah ia simpan entah sejak kapan, bros yang tak sengaja ditinggalkan gadis itu dirumah Suho saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Bros itu, barang yang tak pernah absen Suho bawa kemanapun semenjak ia tiba di negara ini. Dan bros itu pulalah, yang membuat kerinduan dalam hati Suho kembali membuncah. Membuatnya dalam sekejap berbalik haluan menuju asramanya.

Saat memasuki pintu asrama, Suho sempat berpapasan dengan dua orang temannya yang berasal dari Jepang. Mereka sempat bertanya kemana saja Suho sejak tadi, namun pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung melangkah masuk dan menuju lorong di dekat tangga. Langkahnya terhenti diujung lorong, ia menarik nafas perlahan, dan dengan pasti mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut.

Tangannya terasa bergetar saat menekan nomor telepon yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Nada sambung yang terdengar seolah ingin membunuhnya. Namun ia tak boleh berhenti, toh hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk-

_"Halo.."_

OoOoOoOoO

HOLAAAAA

Ini dia chapter 1 nya. Maaf kalau dari awal cerita ini udah ngawur hehehe.

Ada yang menemukan crackpair disini? Haha tenang, itu hanya konflik, semua official-seofficialnya disini :p

Makasih juga yg kemarin udah review di prolog yeay3

Dan untuk kritik dan sarannya chapter ini, aku tunggu di kolom review okay!

Regards,

-Vanillate-


End file.
